I Never Saw You Coming
by Brainyblonde223
Summary: Ally reflects on her past with Austin and how far they have come. In Ally's POV. A mushy AUSLLY one-shot for you! R


**Let's get some house cleaning out of the way first.**

**I always welcome feed back about my stories- but there is very large difference between constructive criticism and down-right petty, immature, rude behavior. If you have an issue with how I write, how I end stories, or that it doesn't always play out how****_ you_**** would like- then I'm sorry you feel that way. But PM-ing me with hate-mail is not the way to go about voicing your opinions and will certainly not elicit a response from me.**

**If you have a question about how something turned out, or why I ended things a certain way- simply ask. I will never turn away an inquiry and if I come to see your point, I may even update the story with a change.**

**But harassing me will simply end with you reported. I have no time or patience for such drama, and the fact that I now have to write this notice simply disgusts me.**

**This site is for the gathering of great minds who have a common purpose- writing their heart and soul to share will the world. I implore you to remember that your hateful words could be the deciding factor in a young author's life as to whether they continue their torrid love affair with written words to share with the likes of us lucky individuals who are members of this site, or to simply walk away.**

**So folks- before you decide to hate-mail an author, use your brain, think twice, and be respectful. No one likes a douche.**

**-end rant-**

**To those of you who have given me insight, kind words, encouragement- and who have simply hopped on board with me as I have given my own twist on Austin & Ally's love story, I thank you. You are all gems! Love each and everyone of you to the moon and back. ****_See what I did there? lol_**

**-K**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the adorable show, Austin & Ally. I simply enjoy taking them out for a spin. I also do not own the song, "State of Grace".

* * *

_And I never (never) saw you coming_  
_And I'll never (never) be the same  
- State of Grace_

* * *

It felt like she had been hit by a train...she never saw him coming, but once he was there- well, he was all she saw. He was a thousand different shades of beautiful, bright, crazy summertime and his soulful eyes could take your breath away. She had never met a guy who could make her world spin, and ground her with the same sentence.

He sat, leaned back against the couch, guitar in hand. Her mind made quick work of memorizing the scene before her. He was strumming out the latest melody to buzz through his head. It was a little uptempo beat that had her feet tapping against the floor. There was something in the way that he wrote that she found almost as beautiful as his finished product. She was grateful to share these moments, to see two notes turn into a full fledged hit.

Anything he sang was gold, but anything he wrote himself...those were her favorites. She often thought back to the first song he had written without her. It hadn't ended well...but he had come a long way. His next song was written exclusively with her in mind. She could still remember the first time he sang it once she knew it was for her...an array of emotions had flooded within her, ready to explode.

"Ally?" his voice startled her from her thoughts, "You okay over there? You seem a bit distracted today."

She quickly shut her song book, walking over to where he sat with a smile, "I was just lost in thought...you know how I get when we start writing, all the possibilities just overwhelm me at times." she sunk to the floor next to him, her fingers immediately entangling themselves in his sun-kissed hair. "Your voice wasn't helping either, " her grin growing, "You know I always lose my grip on reality when you sing." gently she tugged him closer by his hair, placing a few kisses against his cheek.

In one swift movement, Austin had laid his guitar down and was pulling Ally into his lap. "You're so tiny.." he mused into her hair, his nose seeking skin to tickle. "Perfect size to fit in my arms." he squeezed her gently, his breath blanketed her neck and shoulder sending shivers down her spine.

Ally sighed as she relaxed back against his chest, he felt like home in a world of chaos.

_You come around and the armor falls_  
_Pierce the room like a cannon boom_  
_Now all we know is don't let go_  
_We are alone, just you and me_  
_Up in your room and our slates are clean_  
_Just twin fire signs_

* * *

**_Yeah, yeah...I know... _****It's probably the shortest thing I have ever written, but I needed a little bit of happy after the badgering I have received the past few days. This scene just came to me randomly...when I get a bit more time I may turn it into something longer. But for now, it's just a loving moment shared with you all with the hopes it puts a smile on your lovely faces. **

**-K**


End file.
